


The Sweetest Sound

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: darkarts_ldws, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levicorpus, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: He has watched her all year long. She has often made him burn with jealousy for the way she entranced all the boys at Hogwarts, prancing around like a fairy princess, and looking like one too.





	The Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

Barty fidgets impatiently as he waits for his target to cross his path.   
  
He has watched her all year long. She has often made him burn with jealousy for the way she entranced all the boys at Hogwarts, prancing around like a fairy princess, and looking like one too.   
  
She has ignored him, of course, and tonight he will show her the folly of her actions. She thinks he’s a washed-up Auror, so paranoid that he constantly follows the foreign students around as they walk about Hogwarts.   
  
As much as Barty may dislike wearing the guise of Alastor Moody, he must admit it is a convenient one. Moody’s magical eye is especially useful, since it allows Barty to see through the walls of the Beauxbatons carriage. Spying on the — no,  _his —_  little veela is one of his favorite pastimes.   
  
Just thinking of her makes him hard, and Barty wonders if the Dark Lord will let him have her. He thinks it is likely; after all, he has set everything up so that his master’s rebirth will go off perfectly. He has already turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey that will send Harry Potter to Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord and Pettigrew are waiting there, preparing the spell that will restore Voldemort’s body. Barty has also placed a tracking spell on Potter, so that he can aid the boy as he journeys through the maze.   
  
He checks Potter’s progress, and nods in satisfaction when the spell shows that the boy is on the path Barty cleared for him. There are no obstacles that will harm the boy — not for a while, at least — and Barty leans back against the hedge wall to wait for his prize.   
  
“Come to me,  _ma princesse,_ ” he whispers, and then stiffens when he hears the sound of footsteps. Instead of the loud crashes the boys make, these footfalls are light, and Barty smiles.   
  
She’s close.   
  
Barty almost dances in anticipation as the footsteps come closer, and he holds his wand up, ready to jinx her the second she comes into view.   
  
Suddenly, the maze is ablaze with a silver glow, and  _she_  is there. Instantly Barty shouts  _Levicorpus!_  in his head.   
  
Fleur screams as she’s hoisted upside-down into the air, and Barty thinks it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard, even better than Alice Longbottom’s cries.   
  
“I’ve been waiting for this,  _ma princesse,_ ” he purrs, and before Fleur can scream again, Barty Stuns her. He doesn’t want the other professors to be suspicious.   
  
Even unconscious, Fleur is gorgeous, and Barty moves in eagerly, determined to make the most of the time he has before he must save Potter from Krum. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011, for Round One, Challenge Eight, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was _Levicorpus_ , and Barty Crouch Jr/any canon character. I was the last writer standing, or the winner of Round One.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
